Enamored
by thanatopis
Summary: He hides his emotions well...to well I think.


He hides his emotions well, too well I think. There is this side of him that nobody knows of, that he won't show anyone but me. Its demanding, selfish, and possessive just like how he`s tearing my clothes off of me. I get off in a way knowing something about Yukio that no one else knows. But I am his older brother and best friend after all.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something to occupy your time?" I say teasing him. The thought of him with someone else sinks my heart in the deepest abyss. I can't imagine anyone taking him away from me. But I never demand he stay faithful to me that would be hypocritical. "I'm starting to get bored of this." In truth, I could never. Every moment is different with him. I give a laugh when he ceases from unbuttoning my shirt to glare at me. I love it! Yukio`s so fucking hot when he`s mad.

I always go outta my way to get him pissy. The annoyance in his eyes, the thin line his mouth makes, and the way his voice gets deeper turns me the fuck on.

"I'm more interested in you. But _your _girlfriend hmm…what would Shiemi think if she saw you like this…with me brother?" He tugs roughly on my school tie, inching my face closer to his so much that we share the same sweet air. I bite my lip, desperately wanting to kiss him so bad, and I know he wants me too because his eyes devour my mouth. I move slightly closer, angling my head like so. The anticipation of such a simple touch makes my body ache, my stomach fill with butterflies, and makes my head feel fuzzy.

"God I want you so much. I might be with her, but it's you. It`ll always be you." It comes out of my mouth as a heated whisper. When I'm so close to having those luscious lips on mine he turns away, I try hard to push away the feelings of pain and disappointment. He smirks having the upper hand against me.

"I should tell her you know, even if it makes me a bastard. Tell her that you don't love her, that you don't want to touch her, and that you just don't _want_ her." I then close the space between us, my lips needy against his. I cup his face in my hands pulling him closer to me, conveying all of my feelings in this kiss. I say I'm sorry, I say how much I adore and love him, I say how much I need for him to take me, to ravish me, to make me his.

He groans into the kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into my mouth. Out tongues partake in a repetitive dance, his rubbing tantalizing against mine, and mine sensually against his. My knees feel like they are going to give out any minute and I'm making these _noises _that I would be embarrassed to make with any person other than this man here.

We break away, forgetting that we need air to breathe, not each other. Yukio doesn't give me time to recover before he`s at my neck; biting, licking, and sucking. He tears at my shirt, working the long sleeves down off my arms. He looks at my half naked form, many emotions rake over his face that I can't read. I bite the lower side of my lip out of nerves. He`s seen me naked so many times before but I still can't help to get nervous when his eyes scrutinize me.

Feathery touches make it to my belly button where he then lightly traces up the contours of my chest. I moan and shiver at the barely there touches. Only he can do this to me. A seductive chuckle comes out of his mouth when his fingers approach my nipples. "There already so hard brother. Someone`s excited." I gasp when he pinches one then soothes it. "Uhn- that's not the only thing that's hard." He looks up at me amusingly. "Oh really?" I smirk, rubbing my so called hardness against him. "Yeah, why don't you do something about it?"

His hands stop there constant moving for a moment as he looks at me with the utter most wonder in his eyes. "God Rin…I don't think you understand how sexy you are. I almost-" I stop him in his tracks as I cup his erection, fondling it. Yukio moans my name as he collapses against me. His head rests on my shoulder as his groans and shaky breaths warm the skin on the side of my neck. His whole body covers my existence like a blanket as he thrust against my hand, and it feels so fucking good.

I push him roughly away from me towards the bed. I need him now. "Take off your clothes. I can't fuckin wait anymore." Yukio does exactly what he`s told, he rips at his clothes as if there burning him. I stare in awe at the crème silky looking skin that's been revealed. His chest is broader than mine; it's ironic as I think that I used to be the bigger one. As his hands make way to unfasten his belt buckle, I lick my lips.

I like many parts of my brothers body but that part…it's my favorite. I get wacked out of my trance as I notice that I still have _my _pants on and briskly get out of them. Yukio stretches out on the bed before me, hands behind him in his all natural glory. Fuck he`s so sexy. He looks at me with an up and down glance savoring what he sees and I don't feel at all nervous about it. His eyes tell me that I'm beautiful, that I'm desirable, and that I'm loved.

"Come `ere." He says in a provocative whisper that sends pleasant shivers down my spine. I make my way to him slowly and in a move that surprises me he grabs my waist, positioning us where we lay in the middle of the bed with him on top of me. The parts of us that are screaming out to be touched hover so close together, so much so that I can feel the heat radiating off of it and it makes me whimper and arch my hips up to finally meet his. As I rub our cocks together Yukio`s head tilts back and his lips part open to give out the most sensual moan.

"Oh god Yukio there`s so much-hha ah- I want it so- god, you got to give it to me" The friction of rubbing ourselves together isn't enough anymore. I feel a hand wrap around the both of us and he starts pumping. I lose any rational thinking that I had left and moan shamelessly for more. "Nn Rin tell me, tell me what you want." He pants out. I'm thrusting against his hand like a dog in heat, but I don't care. I need this. I need him to touch me.

"Mmh haa isn't it obvious." I squeal. Yukio gives a breathy laugh but it quickly ends up turning into a moan. "Tell me Rin. I need-aah- I need to hear you say it." I grab his face bringing it to mine, lightly kissing him on the lips. The move surprises him so he stops pumping both of our arousals.

He looks into my eyes and I look into his, the only thing that seems to exist in the gesture are our souls which are completely bared. I feel so connected to him in ways that I cannot explain and I know I don't need to explain because he feels the same. These are the moments that I live for with Yukio, sex is dull in comparison. I love this man so much, so deeply. "I need you inside me. I need to feel you. I love you, so fuckin much."

* * *

><p>"I should go back…she`s waiting for me." We lay tangled in the sheets, my head lying on top of his heart. I can hear the dull <em>thump thump, <em>and the even steady breaths that his lungs give when I mention leaving and going to _her _makes his breath hitch. I feel guilty, I'm committed to Shiemi…or suppose to be and I'm doing this with him, hurting him.

"Yukio I have to go back I can't-" His voice is soft when he interrupts me. "I know- just stay with me for a couple more minutes…I just need to know-no I need to feel like some part of you is mine, a part that will never be hers." I clutch him to me tighter.

"Idiot, you have everything."

* * *

><p>So yeah..I kinda had fun writing this. Please review! It leaves a good feeling in my heart.<p> 


End file.
